


Guest Quarters

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Comedy, Friendship, Only One Bed, Platonic Cuddling, Trektober, Trektober 2020, trektober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: Post-Dominion War, Ezri, Julian, and Worf are on a diplomatic mission to the Vorta Homeworld, and must travel on a repurposed Dominion ship, where the guest quarters are less than accommodating.
Relationships: Ezri Dax & Worf, Julian Bashir & Ezri Dax, Julian Bashir & Worf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Guest Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 8
> 
> Prompt: Only one bed

The door whirred open, but no one stepped in. Not yet anyway. They were all trying to appraise the situation, and though they wouldn’t say so out loud, they were a bit nervous about what they might find given the state of the rest of the ship with its cramped corridors, windowless rooms, and the complete lack of facilities like a restroom or a mess hall.

Their quarters were decent, though. Well, besides the fact that they were incredibly small, about the size of a walk-in closet, with only a single twin-sized bed for furniture, situated near the back of the room. The floorspace which led to the bed was only somewhat larger.

“Well,” Julian said, the first to step inside. “Not so bad. Ezri can have the bed.” He looked at her, then to Worf, both of whom were standing there in a state of mildly shocked discomfort, mostly at Julian’s odd cheeriness at the situation. “Unless you’d object.”

“No, that is fine,” Worf said. “On a Klingon ship, I am sure guest quarters would not be so accommodating.”

Ezri opened her mouth as though to say something which would prove Worf wrong, but closed her mouth, thinking it better.

“Right,” Julian said. “Worf and I will take the floor.”

“There are only two pillows,” Ezri said, sitting down on the edge of the bed cautiously.

“I will be fine without one. You and the doctor can each take one,” Worf said.

He stood just inside the doorway, not yet venturing into the room. His uncertainty spread through in his expression, which had faded quickly from stoic confidence, to wide-eyed anxiety. Ezri was familiar with the look. Or, Jadzia was. Anyway, it was Ezri who smiled at that expression as she passed him the balled up flat sheet from the bed.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Sure,” she said, and passed the second pillow to Julian.

“Thanks,” Julian said. “You know, Worf, we could share this pillow. It’s big enough for two heads.

Worf only stared at him, his eyes wider than before. “I am fine without it, Doctor,” he insisted.

“Alright. Just thought I’d offer,” Julian said, and settled down on the floor, tucking the pillow under his head, and one hand under the pillow.

Finally capitulating to the situation, Worf slowly lowered himself to the floor, keeping as much careful distance between himself and Julian as the small room would allow. Julian, however, didn’t notice, as he was already snoring softly. Worf relaxed some, and soon found himself drifting off as the exhaustion set in.

* * *

The next morning, Ezri woke suddenly to the fluorescent light strip above her head coming on, illuminating the room with a purplish glow. Groggily, she sat up and squinted at the glowing digital clock which was built into the wall across from where her bed was. It was already five hundred hours.

“Guys,” she said. “It’s time to…”

Her voice trailed off when she looked down and saw the sight which lay sprawled across the floor: Julian and Worf, lying quite cozily together. Worf’s head lay on the pillow, and Julian lay beside him, his head resting on Worf’s chest, near his armpit, and his arm around Worf’s midsection, with Worf’s arm draped over him on top of the sheet which covered them both.

“Oh, how sweet,” Ezri said quietly, smiling.

_Jadzia would have really loved this,_ she thought.

Carefully, she lowered her feet to the floor and scooted over until she reached their legs, and stepped over them.

“Alright, you two,” she said a little louder. “Time to get up.”

It was Worf who woke first. He had always been something of a light sleeper. Julian woke next, stirring ever so slightly as he opened his eyes. When the two of them realized the state of things and the position they were in, they quickly moved apart.

“Did you sleep well?” Ezri asked.

“Fine,” Julian said, visibly much less embarrassed by the situation than Worf was as he folded the sheet and placed it back on the foot of the bed.

“The floor was not uncomfortable,” Worf said as he placed his pillow neatly atop the other on the bed.

“Good,” Ezri said, nodding. “I’m glad to hear. You know, I would have felt terrible if you guys weren’t comfortable, or if you were cold…”

“Lieutenant,” Worf said, his brow furrowed, “it is not uncommon for Klingon warriors to sleep huddled together for warmth.”

“Right,” Ezri said slowly, exchanging a knowing smile with Julian. “Are we ready to go out and join the crew?”

Without another word, Worf made his way toward the door, and straight out into the corridor, with Julian and Ezri a few steps behind.

“You didn’t seem convinced of his ‘Klingon warrior’ explanation,” Julian said, his tone hushed.

“Well, I know through Curzon that that’s true. It’s not uncommon for Klingon men to share a bed or to engage in what you or I might consider cuddling,” she replied, leaning in closer for Julian to hear her better. “But I also know through Jadzia that Worf sometimes makes up different ‘Klingon traditions and practices’ as a means of explaining his discomfort or justifying certain actions.”

“Ah,” Julian nodded. “Right.”

He laughed, and so did Ezri, while ahead of them, Worf pressed the chime on the conference room door.

“Ah, very good to see you,” said the Vorta who answered the door. He was unfamiliar to them, but he had the same eerie false politeness about him, and he was about half Worf’s size. “Come on in.”


End file.
